


Pensamentos perdidos sobre você (apenas drama)

by Smoke0408



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ex, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoke0408/pseuds/Smoke0408
Summary: Um texto que eu escrevi para organizar meus pensamentos e sentimentos sobre a minha ex? A gente não chegou a namorar mas dissemos que nos amávamos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sinto que preciso botar isso onde quem sabe alguém além de mim mesma leia.

No final tudo se torna apenas promessas jogadas ao vento, não esquecidas nem quebradas, porém nunca concretizadas. Nós tivemos muitas, como alianças, planos e até a minha sobrancelha que eu deixaria você fazer, todas essas ainda estão na minha mente e não é que eu não queira mais elas, eu apenas já não te tenho mais, agora que olho por outro ângulo é provável que nunca tenha tido. Nós duas estávamos brincando, uma enganando a outra e se fingindo enganar, enquanto que negávamos tudo, talvez até para nós mesmas, apenas talvez porque eu sempre estive bem consciente para ser sincera.

Começo a temer o fato de as coisas sempre terminarem assim para mim, na verdade não sei se temo ou apenas me conformo e sofro o que devo sofrer.

Se necessário me lamentarei até que a minha sanidade se esvaia por entre meus dedos e a sua playlist de indie continue tocando em meus fones de ouvido. O maior preceito budista é “Aquele que deseja se vê condenado a sofrer”, não consigo me entender nem te entender, não sei se te desejo, te odeio, ou não ligo. Apenas quero parar de pensar em você, sei que vai acontecer uma hora ou outra, mas eu sou impaciente e quero me libertar logo, com certeza é por isso que estou escrevendo esse lixo irrelevante todo.

Acho que apenas ainda vou pensar em você por um bom tempo, talvez semanas, meses, talvez eu jamais chegue a te esquecer. Não se sinta ofendida, mas realmente acho que essa última opção não seja real, afinal você é só mais uma garota oca pela qual a minha mente me ludibriou, não é a primeira vez e eu sabia desde o princípio que nunca chegaria a te amar, apenas inflaria o seu ego e te manipularia o suficiente até que talvez a sua mente te ludibriasse também e você fosse minha.

Novamente, não se engane, nunca quis te ter para cuidar ou para sentir, era apenas questão do meu signo leonino, obcecado por beleza e aparência, você é linda e de longe o que eu considero como o padrão de beleza mais pleno (mesmo apenas tendo que ir em um bar para jovens perdidos e maconheiros para encontrar quantas garotas idênticas a você eu desejasse, com aquele seu maldito cabelo cacheado e curto pintado de rosa. Não faço ideia do por que garotas como você se atraem por mim com essa minha cara de noia morta), eu sabia que mais pessoas também pensavam assim, a ideia de os outros terem inveja de mim por te possuir me excitava de forma inexprimível. Obviamente é isso que sinto falta, da idealização e do status que você poderia me proporcionar, afinal eu nunca achei que você tivesse qualquer coisa de interessante a dizer, sempre achei suas ideias e pontos de vista medíocres e alienados, provavelmente pensamento fruto do meu complexo de superioridade, fruto não do meu signo, mas do meu intelecto. Se bem que você também nunca provou ser nada além do que eu pensava, no tempo em que a gente conversou no caminho pra sua casa eu não deixei de ficar entediada por nem um instante, como alguém consegue não parar de falar por um minuto por tanto tempo e ainda sim conseguir não transmitir absolutamente nada de interessante?

Não entendo porque estou escrevendo como se conversasse contigo, é como se eu estivesse tentando falar com você, jogar na sua cara as verdades que eu não tive coragem antes de nós acabarmos, talvez seja a maldita da esperança, me assombrando e me seduzindo a acreditar no meu ego ridicularmente grande que diz que você com certeza vai vir atrás de mim daqui a um tempo querendo voltar comigo e eu vou poder ter o fatality que minha alma problemática precisa pra se sentir feliz e “sair por cima no final”. Todos os meus lances terminaram assim, eu sou uma belíssima filha da puta e menti pra você quando disse que já me magoaram, na realidade isso nunca me ocorreu, sempre foi eu no final levando a menina até a humilhação, para inflar o meu ego que na verdade é meio frágil quando é contestado, eu preciso dar afirmações constantes a ele de que eu sou foda e avassaladora para que ele me deixe em paz e mantenha a minha confiança, elemento essencial pois eu tenho pavor de seres humanos, quando sinto que não sou melhor que eles eu tenho vontade de sumir e chorar e me falta a coragem para existir, mesmo não me importando se eles ganham ou possuem mais do que eu, não menti sobre a parada de não ter ambição, eu realmente não tenho e não ligo para nada que não deve ser meu por predestinação. Por isso nunca vou me rebaixar ao ponto de ir atrás de você e nem de ninguém.

Relendo o que já escrevi até aqui eu sinto uma vontade enorme de salvar o documento e te mandar, talvez eu faça isso, talvez esse seja o meu fatality. Mas rezo e peço a Jah que não me permita, isso seria horrível, e acho que fazer você ficar com a própria confusão e ter que escrever o próprio texto para entender os meus sentimentos seja mais torturante que os dar de mão beijada e te deixar apenas com raiva.

Mas também não tenho certeza se existe confusão da sua parte, você pensa em mim tanto quanto eu estou pensando em você? Tudo indica que você nunca se importou além do que você mentia para mim e vai seguir em frente tranquilamente, pensar nisso me da mais vontade de te humilhar.

Todas as músicas da sua playlist são dramáticas e a maioria sobre romance, isso é irritante.

Muitas pessoas estão lá disponíveis para inflar o seu ego e te consolar, te ajudar a me esquecer se você ainda não tiver esquecido. Você não vai achar dificuldade nenhuma para achar outra pessoa, talvez finalmente você consiga o mauricinho que tua mãe quer para você, provavelmente vai ser mais bonito(a) e talvez mais interessante do que eu. Eu preciso aprender a lidar com isso e não ficar com o mesmo olhar que aquele garoto que você ficou tinha. É complicado, mas eu sei que qualquer otário(a) que ficar com você não vai estar querendo muito mais do que eu queria, eu te desejo felicidade e alguém que te valorize e te ache incrível do jeito que você é eu nunca conseguiria ver.

Isso tá me fazendo bem ou acho, organizar meus sentimentos em texto e tal, me da um atalho lógico rápido para as coisas na minha cabeça e me impede de ficar presa naquilo.

Você está online agora mesmo e não vê o meu status, eu também não vejo nenhum seu já faz dois dias, tudo indica que você tenha apagado meu contato e talvez meu número, seria um jeito inteligente de se impedir de ir atrás de mim, confesso. Também preciso aprender a lidar com o fato de que não terei mais nenhuma espécie de contato contigo e você provavelmente não vai vir atrás, é realmente o fim de algo que nem começou. Gostaria de ter perdido menos tempo e energia com você.


	2. O tempo não passa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depois de um tempo tudo fica mais tranquilo.

Faz tão pouco tempo, mas é como se tivesse passado uma eternidade, tecnicamente ainda é recente e eu ainda tenho o direito de pensar em você, mas lendo todas a coisas ruins que eu escrevi sobre você há um tempo no último texto, eu sinto que eu já deveria ter te esquecido. Ele faz você parecer tão medíocre, tão ordinária, tão irrelevante e substituível, não faz parecer que nos mantivemos por um ano inteiro, por que te mantive por perto por tanto tempo se eu achava tudo aquilo de você? Eu realmente achava? Eu ainda acho? Se acho então por que continuo pensando em ti?   
Talvez aquelas palavras fossem meros frutos da raiva, eu sou jovem e estou longe de saber medir sentimentos e opiniões com a precisão correta quando estou com raiva. Provavelmente canalizei tudo que me desagrada em você.  
Agora acredito estar mais sóbria, continuo tentando organizar meus pensamentos, porque como diz a minha amada Clarice Lispector (só você sabe quanto eu sou viciada nela, afinal já enchi o seu saco por tardes inteiras te fazendo me ouvir falar sobre as obras-primas dela) “Perdi muito tempo até aprender que não se guarda as palavras, ou você as fala, as escreve, ou elas te sufocam.”, por isso escrevo, mais do que para te esquecer, para não me deixar sufocar, para tentar desembaraçar o nó embolado que gira em minha mente em torno de ti.  
Voltando a falar da Clarice, existe um trecho de um conto dela que é assim: “E as rosas faziam-lhe falta. Haviam deixado um lugar claro dentro dela. Tira-se de uma mesa limpa um objeto e pela marca mais limpa que ficou então se vê que ao redor havia poeira. As rosas haviam deixado um lugar sem poeira e sem sono dentro dela. No seu coração, aquela rosa, que ao menos poderia ter tirado para si sem prejudicar ninguém no mundo, faltava. Como uma falta maior.” Talvez seja essa a expressão que melhor transcreva o significado de saudade, algo que estava ali e agora não está mais, deixando uma marca.  
Você sempre foi e continua sendo a minha flor (como no meu poema), sempre te vi mais como um girassol do que como um rosa, mas a metáfora continua valendo. A saudade que sinto de você é como a que se sente da rosa. Você saiu de súbito e deixou uma marca na poeira do meu coração. Me pergunto agora, se eu devolver objeto retirado da mesa ao local onde estava, as coisas voltariam a ser como estavam antes? É possível realocar tão perfeitamente como se nunca tivesse sido tirado ou a marca fica ali pra sempre e as coisas mudam por mais iguais que possam parecer? Particularmente considero a segunda opção mais crível.  
Não estou falando isso porque planejo devolver você a qualquer lugar, mantenho minhas palavras de jamais ir atrás, você não vale a pena e sei que te quero longe, essa decisão já foi tomada e aprovada por você, não existe contestação e se for você quem for querer voltar a algum lugar também será recusada.  
Mas não sei, apenas penso em você constantemente e não entendo qual exatamente é a marca que você deixou, o que seu me faz tanta falta se eu já compreendi a questão da superficialidade? A sua aparência e minhas idealizações sozinhas seriam capazes de ter me mantido por tanto tempo ou existe algum encanto além que me fazia gravitar ao seu entorno e me faz falta sem eu nem mesmo conseguir enxergá-lo?  
Parando para refletir, talvez esse encanto fosse não o que você tinha a oferecer, mas sim a sua disposição, você nunca foi romântica e nunca dedicou nada de muito especial para mim, apenas sempre demonstrou me querer, sempre indo atrás de mim quando eu sumia, pedindo desculpas mesmo sem estar errada nas nossas brigas, me ouvindo falar horas sobre assuntos que você não se interessava no mais mínimo e tentando sempre me agradar mesmo quando eu não me importava. Talvez eu apenas sinta falta de me sentir escutada, você escutava com maestria, mesmo nunca parecendo ter absorvido nada, ainda conseguia parecer estar sempre prestando toda a atenção.  
É isso, não entendo por que você se submeteu a essas situações, tenho plena consciência de que eu sei dizer coisas bonitas e sou boa em ler e compreender pessoas, sei fazer as meninas se apaixonarem, mas também tenho plena certeza de que não sou uma boa pessoa e não te tratei da forma que você merece e eu espero que alguém adequado algum dia te trate.  
Sinto saudade e sei que uma hora vai passar, até lá eu posso ouvir música triste e pensar em você o quanto eu quiser, não planejo reprimir meus sentimentos e espero que você também não faça isso (eu sei que você também sente a minha falta, não se esquece um ano em poucas semanas), não faz bem se impedir de sentir, é necessário para poder deixar para trás.  
Não tenho arrependimentos reais sobre a nossa história ou sobre o nosso fim, acho que apenas gostaria de ter deixado tudo mais claro e ter sido menos ácida nas minhas palavras finais, ter deixado uma impressão mais leve e sido mais sincera, gostaria de poder refazer aquele dia e ter feito tudo mais direitinho, mais fácil para nós duas sabe.

**Author's Note:**

> Se quiser me julgar, julgue.


End file.
